Aftermath (map)
Aftermath is a multiplayer map featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. It is set in a ruined downtown district of Los Angeles after the events of the campaign mission, Cordis Die. Layout Aftermath is a mid-sized map featuring tight corridors, long sight-lines and various buildings that players can enter. This leads to various play-styles being effective and often results in firefights over certain choke-points. Agora Located on the west side of the map, this serves as the Mercs starting spawn. The Agora cafe and adjacent store located on the second floor of the south building are the main features of this area. Both have positions with sight-lines over the key passages leading into the area, often causing them to be populated by players. The Agora cafe has two doorways, one facing the centre of the map and the other leading into the courtyard. The window in the cafe covers three of the four entrances into this area. The store is most often populated by snipers due to the store window providing cover and a long sight-line over the southern passage, and the store balcony providing over-watch on the other three entrances. Bouncing Betties, Claymores and Shock Charges placed on the balcony are effective deterrents for flanking enemies. Parking Lot Located on the east side of the map, this serves as the FBI starting spawn and is similar to the above area. The main features of this area are the two-storey parking garage and the office building. The lower floor of the parking garage has entrances to the west and south and this creates a L-shaped area that players can pass through. There is also a small corridor that provides faster movement through the area. The second floor is accessible by the stairwell in the eastern part of the garage or the pile of rubble on the western side. The second floor has a west-facing hole that lets players see the all the entrances into this area and a south-facing opening that is less used as it only provides over-watch for the southern part of this area. Players attempting to use the stairwell to flank players on the second floor should watch out for any equipment planted here. The office building consists of two floors and a stairwell. The first floor generally serves as a passage through the building however the second floor, much like the store window, provides cover and a long sightline over the south passage. The stairwell is an effective place to plant any defensive equipment. Ruins Destroyed buildings form the centre of this map. The rubble in the middle of this area has entrances to the north, south, east and west. This often leads to intense fighting to gain control of this area. There is a tunnel running south through the rubble that leads to the overpass and the bus at the end of the tunnel can be entered to lock-down this area. Running along beneath the overpass is a pathway that players can use to quickly traverse the map. However at each exit there are buildings that provide good opportunities for players to kill anyone using this pathway. The LA Business Centre is a partially destroyed building forming the northern part of this area. The first floor allows quick access to each side of this map and the central area. In the north-west corner of this building is a elevator shaft that can be climbed to access the second floor office. This office also has a doorway leading into the main ruins and a pile of rubble forming a ramp which leads to the Agora cafe. Due to the abundance of cover and dark lighting, players using camping strategies can be effective in this area. Aftermath Hardpoint locations BOII.png|Hardpoint locations on Aftermath Aftermath Map BOII.jpg|View of map. Aftermath FBI Spawning Area BOII.jpg|FBI's spawning area. Aftermath Merc Spawning Area BOII.jpg|Merc spawning area. Aftermath Hall BOII.jpg|Another view of map. Aftermath street BOII.jpg|Another view of map. Trivia *The image on the mission select screen for Cordis Die shows the ruined building from this map. *It is possible to get into the bus from the side by jumping from the ambulance and into the doorway. *Aftermath is one of the maps to have different tracks on the loading screens. *In the library, there are two poster of other maps, Turbine, and Hijacked. *Throughout the map, there are several signs that says "7331". This is a refference to 1337 which is leet speak for elite. *At the edge of the map near the FBI is an opening in the barrier near the large whole in the street. This opening obviously doesn't allow players through, but oddly enough, other objects like grenades, bullets, and rockets can pass through the opening. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Multiplayer Maps